There are a wide variety of different types of equipment, such as construction equipment, turf care equipment, agricultural equipment, and forestry equipment. These types of equipment are often operated by an operator and are communicatively connected to other machines.
Forestry equipment can include a wide variety of machines such as harvesters, skidders, feller bunchers, forwarders, and swing machines, among others. Forestry equipment can be operated by an operator, and have many different mechanisms that are controlled by the operator in performing an operation. The equipment may have multiple different mechanical, electrical, hydraulic, pneumatic, electromechanical (and other) subsystems, some or all of which can be controlled, at least to some extent, by the operator.
Current systems may experience difficulty in acquiring information, communicating the acquired information with other machines, and utilizing the acquired information to control machines so as to improve performance of machines to increase productivity measures of forestry operations. These difficulties experienced by current forestry systems can be exacerbated because of the complex nature of forestry operations, including complex terrain and environmental conditions of forestry worksites.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.